


大裤子

by lcuc1909



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcuc1909/pseuds/lcuc1909
Kudos: 6





	大裤子

成长（六）  
张伟被脱去外套迷迷糊糊被推到床上的时候，大脑还处于当机状态。系统一直无限循环五个大字“彭磊服软了”，这对于张伟来说简直是全新的体验，以至于他一直还没缓过劲儿来。  
直到薄唇吻在他脸上，启开他肉嘟嘟的丰唇，勾住他灵巧的小舌头他才忽然意识到现在的处境。  
小孩儿迷迷糊糊的状态简直引诱他犯罪。每次他说气人的话都想狠狠封住他嘟嘟的唇瓣，狠狠吮吸他那条能气死人的舌头。现在的他感觉只有十五六岁的模样，比他当年第一次抱他的时候还青涩稚嫩。他很少去想他们当年那些为数不多亲密的接触，因为每次触及都好像胸口被撕裂一条深深的口子。但即便如此，他也记得他们曾经的亲密接触并没有那么美好。那时候他自己也是毛头小子，什么都不懂，有一次还弄伤了他，当初吓得够呛。他希望他有更美好的体验。  
轻轻搅动着他的舌尖，没有加深力道而是一颗颗舔他的贝齿，然后轻轻顶上他的上颚。已经能感受到身下人轻轻的颤抖。一只手伸进他衣服里抚摸他的腰腹，长腿分开他的腿轻轻蹭他腿根。  
小孩儿虽然两世为人但依旧清纯的不像话，已经开始轻哼着拱起腰蹭他。而且被他吻的快喘不过气来。  
“你不会用鼻子呼吸么？小傻瓜……”彭磊好听的磁性嗓音在他耳边响起，然后咬住他小巧的耳垂儿，用牙齿轻轻研磨。  
张伟这时候才想起大口喘气，他已经动情，整个儿人都红扑扑的，伸手搂住彭磊细细的腰，感觉到他下面也已经硬了，有点小满意。  
“看来您这些年没少学坏啊？”  
“我的绝活儿还都没发挥出来呢……”说完再度吻上他，把手伸进他底裤里。  
小孩儿的尺寸其实不算小，站起来盈满手。他并没有简单粗暴的撸动，而是轻轻攥住柱身抚摸，然后用多年弹吉他留下老茧的指腹在他呤口儿打转。  
小孩儿稚嫩的器官甚至还连着皮，碰一下都敏感的不行。哪儿受得了他这样，没几下就差点儿去了。  
“等一下，再忍忍，后面还有更舒服的。”他稍微用力攥住他底部，另一只手剥去他的底裤，然后低下头含进去。  
“啊！别......不行彭磊......嗯……嗯……我不行了……”小孩儿长这么大从来没有试过这个，当彭磊紧热的口腔含住他的时候他大脑一片空白。  
他喜欢的人，这么多年一直紧紧关在心底，只敢夜深人静偷偷看一眼的人，既崇拜又迷恋的人，因为选择了不同道路离他越来越远的人，觉得自己已经配不上的人，在为他口交......  
一想到这个他觉得他真的可以秒射了！但是现在内个讨厌的“高手”紧紧箍着他不让他释放。他吞的越来越深，张伟觉得已经抵入了他的喉咙。  
我天！内条唱出无数让人血脉喷张歌曲的美妙喉咙，现在在紧紧挤压着他的柱身。他已经开始忍不住颤抖，手指插入他的短发紧紧扣住他的头。这时彭磊终于松开了紧箍着他底部的手，他一声尖叫直接射在他喉咙里。  
彭磊一时没躲开被呛到了。一边咳着一边用手抹去嘴边的白灼，眼镜已经摘下来，赤裸裸的看着他。  
“你......你别看了......”余韵还没过去，他忽然有点害羞。  
“不看了直接上是吗？”坏笑着拉过他的手解开自己的裤子，他想看小孩儿羞羞怯怯的样子。果然，看到他那根又粗又硬的东西跳出来，小孩儿还是害羞的捂住脸。  
太可爱了！好想一口吃掉他！  
彭磊已经憋的不行，还是乖乖从柜子拿出护手霜给他扩充。稚嫩而紧涩的地方被不断入侵，一根两根三根指头的时候他已经疼的皱眉头，但是急切的让他进来。  
他没有燥进，他想给他美好的体验。终于他摸到一处，小孩儿甜腻的叫出声儿来。他不断按了几下，急促的小奶音断断续续冒出来。他吻上他，把他的甜腻和性感都吞进肚子里。  
然后，坚硬的火热终于抵在小可爱下面吞吐着的小嘴儿上，咬着他耳垂儿让他放松，然后提胯把火热的硕大抵进去。  
“啊啊啊......好痛！好涨！我难受......彭磊我疼！”再怎么充分扩充，小孩儿那里还没有完全发育好，被这么大的物件儿插进去他觉得自己快要被劈开了。  
但是这次彭磊没有停下，他紧紧搂住他的宝贝，小幅度却有频率的一点点抵入。不去管小孩儿在身下的哭闹，也不管他的小爪子是不是在他背后已经抓出血印，一点一点终于把整根都插进去了。  
在蹭到一点的时候，小孩儿颤着腰哼出声，彭磊找到那一点狠狠顶上去。  
“啊！那里......不行......彭磊......彭磊......别......”  
身上的人完全不理他的求饶，幅度越来越大。整根抽出来再整根插进去，狠狠顶他那一点。小孩儿渐渐受不住要去了，又被他箍住底部，已经开始被他插的痉挛。  
“想要么？叫哥哥！”小孩儿好像从没叫过他哥哥。  
“不！不要......放开我，求你放开......”  
“叫啊，叫好哥哥就让你去，嗯？”彭磊被他的小宝贝夹的也快受不了了，但就是想听他小奶音叫哥哥。提起腰更快更深的欺负他。  
“啊......啊......真的不行了，让我去......哥......哥哥......好哥哥......磊磊哥哥......”  
彭磊听到他深爱的宝贝，无数次懊恼的快死掉当时和他分手，从来不看综艺甚至不看电视不看手机就为了怕看到他情难自已。这样他深深埋在心底，只敢在歌词里放声去爱的人，在他身下甜蜜的喊他哥哥。  
全身的血一下子冲到身下，他闷哼一声尽数喷在他窄小的甬道里，同时松开手，小孩儿也尖叫着射在他小腹上。  
两个人射精的过程都很漫长，可能太久没做了，太久没有因爱而结合了。  
两个赤裸的身体紧紧抱在一起，两颗失散多年的心终于久别重逢。  
是的，相逢不是缘分，重逢才是。


End file.
